Covered in Your Blood
by banryuu
Summary: chapter1 is up atlast. The last remaining shard lies beyond Inuyasha and the group's grasp. How far will they go to get it?


Welcome to the first chapter of Covered In Your Blood! Um... yea that didn't sound too great. Hell by the time this is done I might be covered in your blood, which depends on the type of reviews I get. insert evil laughter Please don't run away! I won't kill you cough cough 'yet'. One question is it good when your psychotherapist thinks you're funny?

Disclaimer; holds jewel shard I wonder if I can get what I want with this swallows shard give me the power to own InuYasha horns grow out of either side of her forehead Damn! It didn't do anything, Oh well. In that case I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the almighty owner bows down before Rumiko Takahashi.

Rated pg13 mabie R later depending on my mood.

One more thing I know the title is morbid but it fits the story...actually it IS morbid at parts. So I'll toss comedy in to lighten the mood from time to time. Don't get me wrong it's not all blood and guts, there is romance... somewhere. But the actual plot is just a bit somber.

Chapter one- Evil, Fire, and Bad jokes must be hell

Deep in a valley, surrounded by miasma stood a simple little house that was no longer as quaint as it used to be. The bones of the previous owners lay strewn across the dirt, picked clean of any remnants of flesh.

In side the house a man hovered over the body of a girl. Her white hair was matted with her own dried blood. Wide glassy eyes stared at the rafters. Her normally expressionless face contorted with terror and pain.

The man's lips curled into a sinister smile as he ran a pale claw- like finger along the gash in her chest. Carefully he singled one shikon shard out of his many. Using his thumb he slid it into the girl's wound. With a pink glow her skin began to fuse back together. She looked as clean and emotionless as if nothing had happened.

"Kanna, did you secede in retrieving the shard for me?"

"No, Naraku-sama." Her monotone voice made the smirk slide from his lips. "I was unable to-" Her sentence was cut short by his hand piercing her chest.

In one swift motion Naraku ripped her heart out, letting Kanna's body fall to the floor once more void of life. The bleeding organ continued to beat in his grasp. Crushing it between his fingers, he picked the shikon shard out of the lump of torn flesh, tossing it aside.

The tiniest of breezes rustled his hair. "Run while you can Kagura." Naraku stated confidently, with a wicked glint in his eye.

Meanwhile halfway across Japan roars echoed through the forest. In a singed clearing, a dragon sat perturbed by intruders. It must have been two stories tall, green rock like scales coated its skin, the effect only finished off by blood red eyes that watched its attackers every move.

At its feet stood a girl of fifteen, with long raven hair, and liquid brown eyes. Dust from the dragon's movement bit at her exposed legs, tearing miniature holes in her white knee high stockings and rustling her thigh length pleated green skirt. Her feet were rooted in a ready stance. Her arms taunt with the strain of the pulled bow, a waiting arrow ready to fly any second glowed with a pinkish light.

The dragon opened his mouth exposing long jagged teeth nearly as tall as the girl. A glowing orb formed in the back of its throat. With a low rumbling, the sphere of flames shot out at the girl.

A red clad figure leapt on her knocking her out of the path of the fire ball. In surprise she let go of the bow string, sending the arrow flying past the dragon's left shoulder missing completely.

Sliver hair draped her face. "Get off!" She ordered pushing her rescuer from his protective and rather embarrassing position on top of her. "Inuyasha you baka! You made me miss! That was my last arrow too!"

"Who are you calling baka! You were nearly extra crispy Kagome!" He yelled back indignity.

One of their companions sighed deeply. "Looks like they are at it again." The girl was clad in a black body suit, and pink armor. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with the exception of her bangs and cheek length strands on either side of her attractive face. In her right hand a the hiraikotsu rested.

With an all knowing nod the houshi stepped up to the beast. "Indeed, it looks like we will have to take it from here, ne Sango-dono?" He wore ankle length black robes, with purple over- robes rapped around him. His black hair was slicked back into a small ponytail. Lavender eyes too wise for his age, hidden behind false immaturity, smiles, and perversion, looked out from behind his bangs. gold hoop earrings adorned his ears. On his right hand a blue fabric and prayer beads contained his fatal curse. Grasped within that very same hand, his staff clanked with each step.

"Hai, houshi-sama!" Sango replied following in his stead.

They both attacked in unison, each from opposite directions. Sango with her boomerang and Miroku with his staff. Not even a scratch appeared on the dragon's impenetrable hide.

More annoyed then anything else, like a horse swatting at bothersome flies, the dragon swung his tail around. With the force of a ton of bricks the razor edged appendage hit the tajiya full strength sending her flying though the air.

Miroku ran quickly, catching her in his outstretched arms. Carefully he set her down. "Are you alright Sango-dono?" He asked examining her for any wounds. When his eyes fell upon the damage from the impact. There was a slash in her shirt, exposing her breasts.

"Henti!" With as much force as that dragons tail, she slapped him across the face.

With out even flinching at the red hand print branded on his cheek. Miroku removed his purple over robe. Swiftly he rapped it around her chest, tying it firmly so it will stay in place. "That should work for now, or at least till you get a chance to change into your kimono." He stated with out his normal perversion. In a low tone that only he heard, he stated "I don't ever want to see you hurt."

"Sango-chan, you look so kawaii in Miroku's robes!" Kagome squealed from across the clearing. Kawaii was an understatement, the tajiya looked stunning. The violet fabric flowed over her figure, embellishing her curves.

Miroku smirked "Sango, you can get in my robes anytime."

She shot him a glare that promised a matching hand print on the opposite side of his face if he tried anything of the sort. "You dare and I'll make sure you never have children!" Sango moved the edge of the hiraikotsu in a chopping, threatening manner.

"Ouch, talk about circumcision gone wrong." Kagome exclaimed sweat dropping.

All the guys cringed including the kit.

Deciding that this was NOT the best conversation Inuyasha quickly changed the subject, before his body parts came into question. "Keh! A girl in guy's clothing is one thing. Could you picture how funny Miroku would look wearing Sango's outfit?" Inuyasha pointed out from his place besides Kagome. An image popped into all their heads, of the houshi posing in the black spandex. Sadly the pink armor didn't help, nor did it hide the rather distinct lower region.

Miroku blushed, his temper rose as the girls were enveloped in a fit of giggles. Kagome tried to contain her laughter. This made her face turn a shade of blue only making that situation more hysterical. Sango on the other hand didn't even try to hide it. She clung to the hiraikotsu for support, her sides heaving with convulsions of laughter. She had just enough time to wipe the tears from her eyes to see him removing his prayer beads. "Houshi-sama!" She exclaimed grabbing his hand. "Calm down Houshi- sama. Its just a joke."

Miroku was startled by her actions. A blush crept onto his cheeks, seeing that she still held his hand. Clearing his throat he replaced the beads safely to their proper place.

Sango turned red she drew back her hand slowly. Focusing back to the matter at hand, she turned on Inuyasha. "Next time be less descriptive or I won't save your ass."

"Keh!" The hanyou's normal grunt betrayed the fact that he knew how close he had been to death by Kazana. As he had seen many of his enemies end that way.

Ignoring the little melodrama that raged on in the middle of the battlefield, Kagome faced their youkai foe. "Looks like its up to me." Narrowing her eyes she scanned the dragon. At the base of its cranium, where the spinal cord connected to its brain, a pink light emitted from a small shard. "Shippo can you make an arrow for me?"

"Hai! Kagome." The little kitsune squeaked digging through his pockets. Apon finding an acorn, one stick, and three leaves, he knew what to do. Concentrating with all his might Shippo squeezed his eyes shut gritting his teeth, with a poof his job was done. Cheerfully he presented the object to Kagome. The acorn had lengthened and sharpened, connecting flawlessly to the smooth shaft, former stick, finally the three leaves were fixed evenly around the shaft as the fletching. It was no longer just random things but a beautifully made arrow that would fly true to its mark.

"Its perfect Shippo. Thank you! Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything Kagome, you know you can count on me. Unlike Inuyasha and the others who are playing around." He shot a glare at the others.

"I owe you Shippo. Just distract the dragon and-"

"B-but I'm just a little kid?"

"I won't let you get hurt. Okay?"

"Alright." He sighed

"Lets go Shippo."

"...Hai"

Kagome ran one way while Shippo went the other. He stopped in front of the youkai. He transformed with a puff of smoke. There stood a second Inuyasha, puppy ears and all. "Come and get me dragon-breath!" He called shaking Inuyasha's rear end at the reptile.

"What the hell!" The real Hanyou demanded.

Roaring, the dragon opening his mouth to display a rapidly growing sphere of fire.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Shippo. Who had changed back into his natural form out of fear. "One of Kagome's bright ideas?" Out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha spotted the girl in question. "Feh, she should know better by now."

Having just scaled half way up a rather tall tree, Kagome was out of breath. The tree was situated directly behind the youkai, but he was oblivious to her actions do to some scene that she didn't catch. Shakily she stood up, one hand grasping the tree for support. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her hand. This shot was her last chance. If she missed, it was all over. She would be out of arrows, and options, not to mention that Shippo's life was also on the line. But if she hit, it also be over, in a good way. It was all or nothing, so she notched her Shippo made arrow and drew the bow. "I'd rather be in school. This is worse then a quiz... scratch that in this I actually have a chance."

To Be Continued...

Dictionary;

Shikon no tama- Jewel of four souls

Baka- Stupid

Hiraikotsu- Sango's bone boomerang

Houshi- Monk

Bouzu- Priest (Inuyasha calls Miroku it to annoy him)

Dono- ending like –san or –sama that is a respectful term used at the end of someone's name

Hai- Yes

Iie- No

Tajiya- Female youkai slayer

Youkai- Demon also called "Oni" or a female demon is Yasha

Hanyou- Half demon

Henti- Pervert

Kawaii- cute

Kazana- black hole curse in Miroku's right hand

Kitsune- fox

Kit- baby fox

Review or there won't be a next chapter or any other ever again. You can ask Merfair it gets GOOD! ... Speaking of Merfair (she a good author check her out) the circumcision joke was said by her. I can't take credit for that, but I can take credit for every thing else! evil laughter Steal and you die! more evil laughter fallowed by a fit of coughing

banryuu


End file.
